RavenClan
Welcome! The Night Rogues is owned by Prowllu. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Rank: Others we role play with *RainbowClan Description This is the place where the strong, courageous and as the RainbowClan cats say 'evil' cats are. We have no medicine cats, only cat who know some resemblance of herbs. All of our pelts are jet-black, but we keep our powers and other things, and our eye colors. Territory The whole territory is dark pine forest, with an occasional sunny spot here and there that always fades away, just so we just have enough light to hunt. Camp: It is a huge clearing with different dens for the different cats who live in the camp- that actually want to live in the camp. The Stone: a huge, gray-black stone that the leader's den is on, and it jutts out above the camp so the leader can make his/her announcements. Members Leader: : Ghoststar: a tall, lanky jet-black tom with a scar over his shoulders, a scar on his muzzle, front left leg and one nicked ear, and glowing silver-white eyes, and a pair of black wings. He is cruel, fierce and the best fighter in the whole Place of Fallen Warriors, and was once the deputy of RainbowClan, before he was thrown out, and has the power to see the future and predict his enemy's next move, and listen in on their thoughts. The spirits in the Place of Fallen Warriors gave him 8 more lives and a leader's name so he could lead the Fallen Warriors, and he has been strictly and ferociously leading the Fallen Warriors ever since. (Prowllu) Deputy: : Flametail- a large, heavyset black tom with searching eyes that change color depending on his mood. He is dark hearted, angry and extremely strict, and carries out all of Ghoststar's dirty work, being as he can mentally attack a cat, making them insane or make them pass out. (Prowllu) Warriors: : Redblaze - massive, muscular, jet-black tom with a long tail, long, curving claws, and blood-red eyes. He is sly and a killer. He was sent by the Place of Fallen Warriors to spy on RainbowClan. He can also read minds, which is why they sent him to be the spy. (Wolfspirit) : Flameclaw - black tom with wings and orange eyes. He is quick-witted and intelligent, and his claws are as sharp as his tongue. He was kicked out of RainbowClan for trying to kill Rainbow. (Emberstar) : Breezefoot - jet-black she-cat with curly whiskers, a long tail, and sky-blue eyes. She is the fastest cat in the Place of Fallen Warriors, and can shape-shift. (Emberstar) Roleplay Please remember to sign every post with four ~'s. ''----'' "This is really bad," Flameclaw muttered to himself as he paced the clearing where camp was set up. "Redblaze has fallen in love with a RainbowClan cat!" Mista Ember Merry Christmas, every Warrior! >.< 03:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- "And she's had kits! We must call Redblaze back." Ghoststar hissed madly. "Flameclaw, you and Breezefoot must go to him, and bring him back." with and angry sweep of his tail, he turned away, prowling back to his den. Owl [[User:Wolfspirit97|''I'm still alive but I'm barley breathin']] 04:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ------ Redblaze curled up in his nest, falling asleep almost immediately. He soon opened his eyes, but he wasn't in the warriors den anymore. He was in the Place of Fallen Warriors. He glanced around the gloomy forest, then started toward the meeting place. Two black cats leapt out in front of him. "Flameclaw, Breezefoot," he said, his voice a low growl. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|Go 49ers!'']] 06:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) ------ Category:Roleplay Category:Non-Clan Groups